diealdorfandomcom-20200214-history
Dwarim
| Klasse = | Spezialisierung = Tierherrschaft/ Treffsicherheit | Arsenal = Dwarim | Vorname = Dwarim | Nachname = Silberschuss | Geburtsname = | Geburt = Kharanos/ Dun Morogh | Alter = um die 110-120 | Zugehörigkeit = | Gilde = Frontenstürmer | Größe = ca. 1,23m | Gewicht = 98 kg | Haarfarbe = Dunkelbraun | Augenfarbe = Grün | Besonderheiten = leidenschaftlicher Schütze, Flintensammler, Fallensteller, Käseliebhaber | Gesinnung = Chaotisch-gut }} Allgemein Familie * Hunk Silberschuss - Bergmann († verstorben) * Helma Silberschuss - Köchin († verstorben) Aussehen Seine dunkelbraunen Haare trät er zu Zöpfen geflochtene, ebenso den eher „kurzen“ Bart. Wie alle Vertreter seines Volkes hat er eine recht kräftige Statur, ein Bierbauch ist im Ansatz deutlich erkennbar. Sein rechtes Auge ist nach einem Unfall erblindet, seither wird es durch eine Augenklappe verdeckt. Dennoch zählt er nach wie vor zu einem derausgezeichnetesten Scharfschützen Dun Morogh´s. Dwarims ,durch die Kälte Dun Moroghs wettergegerbte Haut, ist faltig und spröde. Man sieht ihm die vielen Jahre in den Wäldern seiner Heimat an. In Rüstung Als Jäger bevorzugt Dwarim zweckmäßige Lederkleidung, teilweise mit Kettenbeschlag zu Schutz. Als Reservist der Gebirgsjäger, trägt er heute noch immer mit stolz die Uniform seiner alten Einheit. Ebenso verfügt er über eine Ausrüstung für schneebedeckte Gebiete. In dem kalten Klima schützt ihn ein dicker Fellumhang samt Kapuze. Am seinem Gürtel befinden sich allerlei nützliche Ausrüstungsgegenstände wie etwa ein Ledersäckchen samt Pfeife und Tabak, Munitionstaschen, ein wenig Sprengstoff, sein Fallengeschirr u.a. Zivil In zivil trägt Dwarim einfach Kleidung ohne jeglichen Prunk. Auch hier gewährt er wieder der Zweckmässigkeit und Bequemlichkeit den Vorrang vor dem Materiellen. Typisch für ihn ist sein Hut, ein Erbstück seines alten Herrn. Geschichte Dwarim Silberschuss ist ein geborener Bronzebartzwerg, ausgezeichneter Jäger und Scharfschütze seines Zeichens und wurde einige Jahre nach der Eroberung von Dun Modr, durch die Dunkeleisenzwerge, in Kharanos geboren. Er ist wohl etwas um die 110- 120 Jahre alt und ledig, wobei er selbst es nicht so genau damit nimmt und längst nicht mehr mitzählt. Sein Vater Hunk war ein einfacher Bergmann (mit Leib und Seele) mit eigenem Stollen, welcher aber (wahrscheinlich unter Mitwirkung der Troggs) nur noch aus eingestürzten Tunneln besteht. Seine Mutter Helma war Köchin. Auch der junge Dwarim zeigte recht früh reges Interesse an der Arbeit im Stollen seines Vaters und lernte den Umgang mit Spitzhacke und Schmelzofen. Allerdings war er selber immer lieber in der freien Natur als unter Tage. Wie so viele Bergleute, traf auch Hunk ein trauriges Schicksal, als dieser bei einem Tunneleinsturz um Leben kam. Dwarim, welcher seinen Vater über alles respektierte und verehrte, verarbeitete den Verlust nur schwer. Er wusste, Hunk´s letzter Wille wäre gewesen, dass sein Sohn bei den hiesigen Bergleuten in Eisenschmiede in die Lehre gehen wird. Sein Ziel war also klar und er machte sich mit knapp 50 Jahren auf, seine Sachen zu packen und in die große Zwergenfeste zu ziehen. Doch schon in der ersten Kneipe, bei einigen Humpen Bier, überredete ihn ein alter Freund dazu, sich den Gebirgsjägern anzuschließen und dort ihre Grundausbildung zu absolvieren. Dwarim besann sich an seine Leidenschaft zur Natur und die geliebten Wälder seiner Heimat und fasste, trotz des letzen Willens, seines alten Herren einen Entschluss. Sie torkelten noch am selben Abend los, und machten ihr Kreuz. Am nächsten Morgen waren sie bereits mitten in der Ausbildung. Dwarim, seit jeher stur und stolz schon in jungen Jahren, beschwerte sich niemals und bezeichnete den Vorfall als geplant. Er diente 52 Jahre treu Den Gebirgsjägern, erhielt umfassende Ausbildung im Kampf mit diversen Nahkampf- und Wurfwaffen, Fährtenlesen, Fallenstellen und entdeckte seine Vorliebe für Schusswaffen. Seine ausgezeichnete Treffsicherheit brachte ihm stets das Lob seiner Vorgesetzten ein, wobei Dwarim, für einen Zwerg eher untypisch, recht bescheiden ist. Eine Reit- und Flugausbildung auf einem Greifen machte er auf eigenen Wunsch… Mit diversen Erfolgen und Beförderungen in seiner doch recht langen Dienstzeit, machte er sich Rang und Namen und erlangte den Respekt seiner Kameraden. Viele beschrieben ihn als stoischen, sturen Bock den nichts aus der Fassung bringe, ein Praktiker, ein Bronzebart und Kamerad wie er im Buche steht, gewohnt zu arbeiten, Alles zu geben und seinem König treu ergeben. Zum Ende seiner aktiven Dienstzeit war er selber als Ausbilder eingeteilt und bildete nach bestem Wissen und Gewissen, ob all seiner erlernten Fähigkeiten, junge Zwerge und Zwerginnen zu Gebirgsjägern aus. Auch diese Zeit verstrich und im Gegensatz zu den meisten anderen zwergischen Artgenossen, die sich ihren Unterhalt durch Arbeit in den Tiefen des Berges verdienen, zog er es vor, in den Wäldern der Jagd nachzugehen. So schied er aus dem aktiven Dienst aus und zog zurück nach Kharanos. Seine Eltern (Mutter Helma auch längst verstorben) wären sicher stolz auf ihn gewesen. Dwarim wurde die Ehre erteilt, auf eigenen Wunsch als Reservist dennoch den Gebirgsjägern treu zu bleiben und ehrenamtlich bei der Verteidigung der Wälder Khaz Modan´s auszuhelfen. Dabei wird er von seinem treuen, abgerichteten Falken Fin begleitet. Charakteristik Dwarim ist ein stolzer Zwerg. Er ist treu, ehrenhaft, liebt seine Freiheit und ist manchmal etwas zu stur. Kein Freund vieler Worte, grummelt er meist nur vor sich hin, zum Plausch eignet er sich wohl eher nicht. Auch steht er Fremden gegenüber sehr abweisend und distanziert gegenüber. Das äußert sich vor allem darin, dass er aus ungeklärten Gründen eine große Abneigung gegenüber der Allgemeinsprache hegt. So wird er es tunlichst unterlassen sich zu erbarmen mit den Völkern der Allianz zu kommunizieren, zumindest nicht in deren Sprache, wenn dann nur über Dritte. Alles in Allem ist er aber ein recht ruhiges Gemüt, er fährt nicht schnell aus der Haut und hat sich angewöhnt, guten Dingen ihre Weile zu lassen, getreu dem Motto „Komm ich heute nicht, komm ich vielleicht morgen“. Desweiteren hat er einige, teils seltsame Vorlieben. Er ist ein Freund des guten Essen und Bieres. Sein Herz schlägt für saftiges, deftiges Fleisch und guten Käse. Man erzählt sich, dass dieser Zwerg kaum einem Käse widerstehen kann, immer hat er ein Stückchen Zwergenmild in seiner Tasche. Trinkfest ist er alle Male. Die Leidenschaft fürs Kochen muss ihm wohl seine Mutter vererbt haben. Am wohlsten fühlt sich Dwarim, wenn er in seiner Heimat durch die Schneelandschaft streift und sich danach ein paar Donnerbiere mit einer deftigen Mahlzeit im Wirtshaus genehmigen kann. Seine wohl größte Leidenschaft ist das Jagen. Er ist ein begeisterter und ausgezeichneter Schütze und hortet eine kleine Sammlung verschiedenster Flinten und Büchsen. Wobei ein selbst entworfenes Präzisionsgewehr, welches er ständig modifiziert, sein größter Schatz ist. Wobei man erwähnen sollte das Dwarim kein allzu großer Technikfreund ist, Magie mag er schon gar nicht! Er lehnt es strikt ab, sich auf solchen Hokuspokus zu verlassen. Sein rechtes Augenlicht hat er leider verloren, welches seiner Treffsicherheit aber keinen Abbruch bringt. Auffällig ist dabei die Narbe, die quer durch sein Gesicht verläuft. Von der Form her, könnte sie von einem großen Raubtier stammen. Zitate "Tut ma Leed meen Jung´, mei Flint´ hat sich irgandwie von alleen ausjelöst." "Ick hab´ lieber´n ehrenhaften und ehrlichn´ Feind, als falsche Freunde." "Pah Magie und so´n Kram, det is mir a nix! Ick verlass mir lieber auf meene Büchse, die trifft o´Alles, harrr!" "Huzzah! Det war´n Volltreffa!" Freunde nichts bekannt Kategorie:Ehemalige Charaktere